That one weekend
by 0.Fiction.0
Summary: My very first on shot, hope it's good.


Alright here's my first yaoi one-shot and whatever you just go with it...

* * *

I couldn't wait to arrive to the house of my babysitter, although it's only or short walk away from my house. Most kids my age would be upset to have a babysitter. But my babysitter is pretty cool, he lets me do almost anything. His name is Riley, I think he's 23 or something. Oh the coolest thing about him is that he's an Arcanine but he can stand like a Lucario. He tells me that it's some sort of disorder but I think he looks cool.

I came to the front door of his home, he was standing at the doorway. I said my farewells to my mom who escorted me here and ran to Riley. He let me inside and he closed the door us. "How's my favorite little Growlithe?" asked Riley.

"I've been good."

"That's good, what do you want to do this afternoon?"

"I don't know...we should do whatever you want."

"Hm...well we could just watch a movie. We got all weekend since your parents are off taking vacation."

I smiled. It was true I had an entire weekend to spend with Riley. I couldn't have been more excited.

Riley put in some comedy movie on, I found it funny but Riley didn't seem to be watching. I started worrying about him, I cared too much about him to not be worried. "Is something wrong Riley?" He looked at me for a moment, then sighed. "It's nothing you should worry about...adult stuff."

"Maybe I can help? You never know, could be something I might able to help with."

He chuckled and made a big grin. "You're too young to help. Plus...you might get hurt, or not even like it." I could see that he was considering whatever he wanted me to help with. I climbed onto his lap and tried standing on my hind legs, I rested my paws on his shoulders so we would look eye to eye. "C'mon you're like my best friend, I'll help you with anything," I said. He seemed have become nervous and adjusted the sweatpants he was wearing and I tried not tugging on his grey shirt. "Oh uh...okay. But please, promise me we can still be friends and don't tell your parents." My heart started beating faster, I wasn't sure what we are about to do but it's going be serious. I just nodded.

He paused the ongoing movie and picked me up. I felt his heartbeat against my side. It was going just as fast as mine. He took me into his room, I've never been in his room before. I've spent the night at his house a few times before, but never have I gone into his room. I always slept in the guest room. I be came more nervous as he set me down on his bed. He sat down and I looked around, all I saw was a closet, a door that must have led to the bathroom, and a small desk. Then I looked at him waiting to see what he wanted to do. He look down at me, "man, I can't believe we're gonna do this. I'm nervous as hell." I flinched slightly he never swears in front of not even the not so terrible words. He began to make me as nervous as hell too. Riley took a deep breath and exhaled. He looked at me again, I sat there, waiting. His paw reached for my face and tilted it slightly upwards. He came close and pressed his lips against mine. I was completely shocked, why didn't I expect this. Is this all he wanted, a kiss? He pulled away, I didn't do anything I sat there waiting for something to happen. He kissed me again, this time it was a deeper, better kiss. His paw ran down my neck, he continued sliding his hand down. His paw stopped at my lower back, he went no further. I felt his tongue wanting entry into my mouth. I parted my lips and felt his warm tongue pass over mine.

His tongue played with mine, I could feel my face turn hot. This experience was too much for me, never in my life could I have thought that this much pleasure was possible. But that was barely the beginning. Riley turned his body towards me, his paw began reach underneath me. His paw began rub my crotch, I let him to continue, every passing second seemed to bring more pleasure. I could feel myself become erect in his paw, he gripped my penis and pulling back and forth. I couldn't help but moan. For some reason Riley stopped, I was eager for more. When he stood up I noticed the large bulge in his pants. He began to undress, starting with his shirt. I admired his body before, it was strange how I found him so attractive now then before. He pulled fown his pants, I suprised by the size of his erection. It throbbed slightly. Riley brought his penis close to my face, "lick it," he said. I looked at it for a moment, I stuck my tongue out and licked the head. I tried lower down his shaft, I ran my tongue along his shaft several times. "Oh fu...you tease too much." Riley grabbed my head and forced his dick inside my mouth. He made me take in a lot and before I gaged pulled out. I soon began to get the speed he wanted and faster. Riley started moaning loudly, I enjoyed his moans, they were like compliments, only better, or at least in my opinion. His penis was hot and began to get slick with my saliva. Riley's moans were getting louder and louder, "hnn Tim I...I'm gonna cum!" For a moment I was confused I didn't know what he meant, but I learned very quickly. Hot liquid poured into my mouth, I was disgusted at first but I began to like the taste more and more. I was slightly upset that I couldn't drink it all. Riley was breathing heavily and said, "ready for round two?" Again? I was fine with that, but I didn't expect him to turn around. "This is gonna hurt some," he said, "but just hold on it'll feel good soon." What?! It's going to hurt then fell good? I trusted Riley, I just hoped he knew what he was talking about. I felt his penis entering my butt. I didn't hurt until he actullay got the first two inches inside. My teeth were clenched so hard I could have bitten through steel. He slid in deeper and deeper. He stopped and let me adjust. "Breathe" he told me. Good thing too. I was holding my breath and didn't even realize. Riley pulled out but not completely and went back in. I got used being streched and relaxed more.

Well Riley wasn't lying, before I knew it I was moaning and asking him to go faster. I felt the same warmth as before only this time it was better for some reason. He grab my hips and began thrusting into me faster. I moaned so loud I'm sure the neighbors heard. There was a feeling in my cock that I believe Riley had. "I'm gonna cum...!" I said as clearly as possible. "Me...me too!" Soon after I felt all the tension in my crotch release. I sighed with relief. I suddenly felt a ton of weight put on me. Riley fell on me, but turned at the last second to avoid crushing me. "Thanks Tim, I appreciate you for letting me do that," Riley said. I turned around a gave him a small kiss. "It was nothing I enjoyed it too." I replied.

Riley wrapped his arms around and pulled me close. First day and already I can tell this weekend is gonna be awesome.

* * *

I think I should have worked on my other stories but I felt the need to just do this one. But please leave a review on what you thought. :)


End file.
